


Gaymer Boys Making Out In the Arcade

by drowninginchamomiletea



Series: Me gay bmc bois [17]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, This is so implausible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowninginchamomiletea/pseuds/drowninginchamomiletea
Summary: Based on a paragraph of brainstorming (see notes). Very descriptive.





	Gaymer Boys Making Out In the Arcade

**Author's Note:**

> Michael and Jeremy falling in love in an arcade, drunk on Mtn Dew Code Red and too much sugary shit, giggling and running back and forth between game machines, blushes hidden by the neon lighting and by the flush they both have from playing one too many songs on DDR, Jeremy plays one of those claw games and gives Michael the pac-man plushie he wins, Michael tries to win Jeremy something and blows half his money before he finally gets something, they work together to try and beat the high scores on as many of the machines as possible

The world jolts abruptly, seeming to switch to slow-motion, as Jeremy chases his Player 2 back to the DDR machine. Michael glances back, catching Jeremy's eye and making his HP bar flicker.

Without warning, the air seems to vanish from his lungs, and he feels his face relax from giddy laughter to awe. He feels simultaneously as though he is flying and falling. Michael is _beautiful_. He's... _Stunning_. His cheeks are flushed from one too many DDR songs and rosy with laughter, but it's hard to tell in the dim reddish-purple lighting of the arcade. His eyes are half-hidden behind the neon lights reflected on his glasses, but they're tracking on Jeremy. His lips are stretched taut in an enormous grin, and he is giggling childishly.

He suddenly stops, and everything speeds up again, and Jeremy stumbles, and trips, and falls—into a pair of warm, familiar arms.

“Woah, dude! Slow down!” Michael laughed, helping his friend regain balance. _He didn't push me away,_ Jeremy noticed. _He’s waiting for me to step back first... He's making sure I'm back on my feet._

Jeremy straightened up, but didn't step back. He tilted his head back a degree or two, making eye contact with his slightly taller best friend. There was an intense moment where each stared into the other’s eyes, hungry for more of the intense thrill of love.

Michael thought his heart might fail. It was thundering in his chest, making him feel dizzy. He could barely think. Jesus _Christ_ Jeremy was cute. And he was... _Really close._

He was also acting... Kinda strange.

“Are... Are you... Okay...?”

Jeremy felt his face burst into flame and quickly jumped back, looking around sheepishly.

“S-sorry, I d-didn’t— I-I mean, I—” He stared down at the geometrically patterned carpet, dull and worn from years of trampling by sugar-fueled kids and teens.

“No, that’s not what I...” Michael gave Jeremy an odd look; something between concern and curiosity, with a bizarre streak of longing. _“...are_ you okay?”

“I-it's nothing, I-I think I just—” The realization suddenly hit him over the head and whatever end his sentence might have had snapped off, replaced by the one very clear, utterly stupefying conclusion now stamped across the front of his mind.

_I think I just fell in love with you._

Michael stared, waiting for an answer that never came.

“You what?” He could've said more, but he didn't want to overcomplicate things.

Jeremy’s head suddenly snapped back up, his gaze digging in with sharp claws to grip Michael’s. There was a burning, unfamiliar look of reckless abandon in the blue eyes as they swiftly drew nearer, and Michael barely had time to wonder what was going on before his best friend had him pressed against the side of an arcade machine and was kissing him with a surprising level of passion.

Understandably, he froze up in shock for a split second. Once this passed, however, he felt his entire body completely melt, going weak at Jeremy’s touch. This... _This_ was what he had wanted, _craved_ for four years now.

And it felt _fantastic_. Thrilling. Hyperstimulating. Electric.

Static crackled in his ears, tinnitus drowning out all sound. He felt the cold metal of the arcade machine against the back of his neck, sending a completely different kind of chill down his spine. His breath seemed eager to evacuate his lungs, leaving him breathing raggedly through his nose—his mouth was a bit busy—and feeling lightheaded. His stomach was buzzing, bursting with excited butterflies. His upper legs felt like Jell-O, and his feet were numb. His knees somehow held out. He felt, more than heard, the soft humming groan that escaped his throat only to be muffled by Jeremy’s lips on his. Subconsciously, his hands grasped weakly at the back of the cardigan. The fabric was so _soft_ under his fingers. The thin arms loosely wrapped around him tightened, and something shifted in his mind, letting him think through the thundering waterfall of pure bliss.

Guh... He was... Making out with Jeremy... In the arcade... It was utter ecstasy. Some measure of strength returned to his limbs, and he moved his hands to Jeremy's upper back.

He then forced himself to break away and take a shuddering breath before he passed out.

“Jeremy, w—”

“I th-think I just f-fell in l-love with you.”

He stopped and his eyes opened to stare at the blue irises before him.

“You... What?”

“Y-you asked me what j-just happened. I just f-fell in love w-with you. And... And y-you’ve b-been d-dropping hints for a while n-now, haven't you?”

He felt his cheeks flush.

“I mean, I—” _Well, you can't deny that he's right._ “I... I guess I have, huh.” He coughed quietly and looked away. “J-Jesus Christ, though, Jere, you... You coulda given me a little warning.”

“Sorry, just... Sp-spur of the moment.”

He looked down at his hands as Jeremy stepped back, and he felt his ears going pink.

“It’s not like I didn't like it, though,” he eventually mumbled, bringing the pads of his fingers to his lips. He could almost still feel the roughness of Jeremy’s chapped lips against his. The light pressure of the arms slung around his waist. The soft fabric of Jeremy’s cardigan at his fingertips. “You... You have no idea how long I've... How many times I've daydreamed... How... Jesus, you’re so...” His heart seemed to float right up into his throat, silencing him.

Jeremy snagged his gaze once more.

“D-d’you wanna... Get outta here? C-catch a movie, o-or... S-something?”

Michael felt an enormous grin unfurl on his lips.

“Sit in the back of the theater and make out a little?”

Jeremy smirked.

“Y-you got it.”

“Sounds like a plan. Let's blow this joint.”

**Author's Note:**

> EEEYYYYYYY!!!!! I made an Instagram too. Same username as here. You can also contact me on Tumblr, where I am also drowninginchamomiletea... So yeah I'm universal now! Twitter people, hmu @dictwrites about requests or @sadunkertoja if you just wanna chat, Tumblr or IG people, drowninginchamomiletea for everything!


End file.
